Seals are often used to seal structures, such as scaling an aircraft door to a door frame. It is sometimes necessary to remove one or more portions of the seal to conduct maintenance. One of the existing methods to remove a seal is for a maintenance user to roll back the seal from the door and/or doorframe using only his or her fingers. However, this may be straining to the user, may be timely which may lead to increased costs, may be difficult, may damage the seals or the adhesive holding the seals, and/or may lead to other types of problems.
A seal removing device and/or method of removing a seal is needed to decrease one or more problems of one or more of the existing devices and/or methods.